It's Her Time
by keshia-515
Summary: Seras has been having a little problem going to sleep and we get to see what it's about! not good at summaries but u should read! SerasXArucard, rated M lemon
1. Chapter 1

This is my Helsing fanfiction, so yeah… this IS NOT YAOI!! Sorry seriously I wish it was to… well anyway here it!! SerasXAlrucard

Ps: there are a lot if **MY** made up characters in this story so if u don't understand it give me a message and I'll explain Lemon!! So watch out!! ^_^

Keshia_515

_Seras felt his fangs puncture her neck as she arched under him, feeling a wave of pleasure crash over her. She couldn't see his face, but he was bringing her more pleasure than she could have ever known. His hands roamed over her body, pleasing him with this new found knowledge that she was his and only his, for now. He grabbed her breast teasing at her nipple and releasing the bite on her neck. He brought his head down, taking one of her dusty pink nipples into his mouth, rolling the other with his fingers. After a while he took the her cries of pleasure as an okay to go and do what he'd had been waiting years to do and bit down on her nipple, sucking the blood as a child suckled milk. Seras had been trying her hardest to hold back her moans, and screams, because she was unsure if this man would allow it, or if she would be punished. His hand stopped it's ministrations with her nipple and trailed its way down .when his finger entered her she couldn't contain the moan. She was soaking wet, he had her aroused, and she was extremely embarrassed. She was mortified what would her master think of her, a nasty hor that opened her legs to any man that asked, she was unworthy of just his attention. She had never felt this way before, and she wasn't sure if it was really good or if it was like the fruit that caused Adams downfall. She stilled waiting for his to announce that she had been bad and would be punished, but instead he moaned and whispered_

"_Don't hold back little police girl, I want to hear you screaming my name."_

_He bent down to kiss her again and she noticed that her sight was obscured to where she couldn't see his face at all. While he kissed her he managed to insert three of his exceptionally long fingers inside of her, he started stretching her preparing her for him._

"_You're ready." He stated pulling his fingers out and elated a whimper of loss out of her. She felt suddenly empty, nut that wasn't for very long. The next second something very long and blunt bordered her. She finally was able to see his face and looked in his eyes to find that it was her master, Arucard._

"_MINE!" he growled as he plunged into her virgin entrance, filling her completely. _

Seras woke up with a start. For some reason lately, she had been having sexual dreams about her master, Arucard. She was in love with him; he was her savior, her love, and her condemner. The dreams were hopeful reminates of what she would never have. She got up and found that she had completely drenched her pajamas. She stripped off her whit shirt and boy shorts, and made her way to the shower. After she finished her shower, she slipped on her only other sleepwear, which was a white see-through teddy that had matching underwear. She then set off on a walk uncaring if she ran into anyone, she couldn't sleep, and she needed this walk.

What do you think? None of my characters are in yet so yeah…. Hope you like it!! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone, I didn't get a lot of reviews for this story, and got a lot on my other story, so I ended up updating it more often, then again, I'm a high school senior and I don't have the time to update all the time, I also happen to not have any internet so what you get was written then typed at a fast pace in a computer that has no spell check, so if you find errors please tell me. Also if anyone has any questions, or anything don't hesitate to send me a pm or review! I hope you enjoy!

P.S.: I don't own any of these characters except for the O.C.'s... which are a lot, so if you confused please, please, please tell me! This is for Alex. Alyssa and Johnny! I will always love you! BFF forever!

Seras was enjoying her walk when she heard their screams, smelt their blood and knew that she had to help. Her master was probably still sitting up being, sad like he always was, but she was restless and this was why... she needed some blood on her hands, some different blood, other than ghouls, some corrupted vampire's, someone to take the place of her nightmare offender, someone to pay for **that **vampire's action, someone to pay for her having to watch her partners die for a vampire's quest for power. She sped down the street, turning sharply into an alley where some teen's life blood was spilling carelessly onto the pavement. She saw two vampires feeding. One holding a girl with dark skin against the wall draining her, from her wrist, while the other was holding a pale girl in his arms sucking at her throat. Both of these vampires were male, and large. They filled their shirts to the brim and had menacing dark faces to complement their size, neither one of them were remotely handsome. These were the kind of men who were more action that words, and forced people to do things they didn't agree to. Seras could see that the girls hadn't agreed to this, most humans don't, who in their right mind who let someone drain them? But there were a lot that did, people that had scars from repeatedly allowing vampires to take what was most important to their body, they walked around showing them like trophies. These girls hadn't agreed and everyone it was common knowledge that you weren't allowed to take from an unwilling party. Corrupted vampires did that, and that allowed others to kill them. It wasn't the way of the vampire and they would pay for their mistake, with their lives, a life for a life. She wouldn't allow these girls to die, but she couldn't save them either and since she was an underling she would need her master to come. And she wasn't looking forward to that, she had left the mansion to get away from him and the feelings she had for him, only to find herself in need of him. She couldn't love him, he was a master and she was always "Police Girl", it would never change, she would always both need and want her master. Now she needed him to change them girls into vampires. But she would call him after she ripped the heads off of these stupid men. She stepped into the light catching both of the vampire's attention at one, and noticed their appreciation, let them look. She had forgotten until they saw her that she was in a nightie, but nonetheless, she was going to be the last thing they saw before they died. Both men dropped the dying girls onto the ground like unwanted trash and advanced towards her smiling. Seras looked behind the men making eye contact with the pale girl noticing that her eyes were pleading for her to help them. She knew that feeling the helplessness, how death stood looking down at her prolonging her death, cheating her of a quick death, and was instead cheat. She then felt anger fill her body and her powers surge, her body becoming more lithe and her fingers lengthen becoming claws. She would not need her gun today these vampires were going to die literally by her hands. The first man charged at her grabbing at her neck, hoping to pin her like the human he had, but found himself missing his arm and while he looked down at his bleeding stump, he quickly lost his head. Seras licked her bloody fingers, giggling, this was going to be quick, and a shame…she wanted to lengthen it as long as she could but these girls were dying as she had fun so she was in the need to hurry! That idiot, thinking that he could just grab her like that, her face broke out in a grin. She crouched down grabbing the vampires head and holding it above her head showering herself with his blood. His delicious warm blood, washing her bloodlust away, but filling her with a burning need for her master. She knew she wasn't supposed to really drink vampire's blood; it was a pleasurable thing to do between mates. Other than that she needed to drink human blood, but sometimes, her vampire side didn't care, all it needed was bloodshed and it was happy. She was so absorbed with the blood falling above her that she didn't even see the other vampire creeping behind her, but he was vastly mistaken, she might not be powerful enough to release herself from Alrucard, but she was no push over, the vampire swiped at her head, and she knocked him against the face with his companions head, laughing as a stunned look crossed his face.

"Never been hit in the face with a head before huh?" she smiled and smacked him again, and kept doing so over and over again before the vampire grabbed the head. He threw it away from him in disgust and again tried to grab her and she raked her fingers down her face. Then jumped far away confusing her opponent and kept doing so until, she got tired of his useless attempts to swipe her. She quickly grabbed his chin with both hands and broke his neck. She again giggled as she watched the vampire's body fall to the ground in a heap. She crouched down and poked at him with her index finger, smiling. Neither one of these vampires would rise again. A vampire could die many ways but one of the most famous one was decapitation. They would not rise to terrorize again. She stood and turned to the two teens that were close to dying and closed her eyes calling her master.

_'Master... can you come help me?' _

_'Yes police girl, I am coming"_

She lifted the girls up into a sitting position, looking into their eyes. Both of them were beautiful and would become even more so when they were changed. When she had gotten them in a comfortable position, Alacard arrived, and make quick work of both the girls draining them of their blood and replacing it with his. The girls quickly fell into a dead man's sleep, where their body would kill it's self and fix all the injuries, and the next time these girls woke they would not be human, they would be vampire, and strong ones at that. Seras wasn't too sure she had done the right thing, what if one of these girls ended up becoming that master's mate? … She couldn't deal with that, she would leave or kill herself if it came to that, life wasn't worth living if Alacard wasn't her master. Then she and Alacard grabbed one girl each and made their way home, they would get the information they would need from them when they woke up, as vampires.

Alacard was surprised, he had followed his "pet" after sending her that dream, hoping that she would come to him, ask him to do to her what , they both wanted but instead found his timid little pet , playing with some very powerful vampires, and carelessly pulling them apart limb, by limb. He had never seem anything more arousing, he wanted to stand with her under that shower of blood and slip the clothes off of her trim body, and filling her wanting body with himself. He wanted to show her how vampires made love and take all day to teach her, but he could wait, it had to be her decision otherwise , she would brush it off as a order from her master. He had waited hundreds of years to meet someone like his police girl, what were a few more weeks?

What do you guys think? You like it? Hate it? I worked on it at like 1am and I'm half asleep, but I do my best work then, please review and tell me what you think it going to happen next! Keshia_515 and questions please ask them!


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go! Thanks everyone for reviewing and I wanted to tell everyone that favorited me or the story thanks, it encouraged me! I'm actually really surprised, because my friends sat that I'm a good writer, but their opinions don't really count because their friends, but I didn't expect this to go that far because, well, I kind of suck, also a lot of my stories are rated M, but I don't know anything about sex personally, so I'm working on research! LOL, so I hope you g guys enjoy this! NO FLAMES! IF you don't like, don't read, seriously flames are not cool, not cool at all... thanks!

P.S. My Oc characters are going to finally be in the story!

P.P.S. Okay, sorry everyone, I study Japanese and it's really hard not to incorporate it into my everyday life, and well in the Japanese version of Hellsing Alucard's name is Arucardo, then again some people call him Alacard, so I got really confused and used all three versions of his name T^T" sorry I didn't mean to! I'm going to use Alacard because it's the only one my computer knows. Thanks for understanding!

Mai's arms and legs felt numb, the stinging fuzziness that hurt so much more than it should, its pain awakening her from her... slumber? She quickly tried to sit up only to head butt into the top of...wait... what the hell was she in? she brought her hands up to push hard against the top of what she was in and watched in fascinated horror as she flung it across the room, and she looked down at her hands. What had happened? Well, the last thing she remembers was her and Christi going into that alley... waits, wait, let's go back to the beginning of their night.

_Flashback_

_Mai was having an argument with her mother, she had been asking if she could go out a new club with her best friend Christi, but her mother hadn't wanted her to go out, her father would be coming back tonight, but Mai knew he wouldn't he had said that last time, and they had all waited up like fools , expecting him to come home, but no. 'Something came up', something always came up. She wasn't going to sit there and wait all night, she had plans and she was going to go out tonight._

"_NO. You can't go out Mai; your father is coming home."_

_"Yeah, sure whatever mom, I'm sure he's going to come home just like every other time he said he would." Mai spat these words at her mother, "I Hate YOU ALL!" and turned running into her room, there was no way in hell she was going to stay here tonight, it didn't take her very long to dress and slip out of her room through the window and sneak down the road to her friend's house. She knocks on her window and smiled as her friend opened the window peering down at her._

_"Awful nice way of asking me out, but you should know I don't kiss on the first date." she drawled smiling profusely._

"_It's okay Christi, I don't want a kiss, and I only make love!" Mai giggled at her best friend, " Stop kidding around and get you arse down here!" she then almost busted the seams of her tight dress laughing as her friend almost face-planted climbing down from her window. They walked together and in hand rushing hoping to get to the club before it got too expensive, and when they made it to the block, Christi grabbed Mai's arm, stopping her._

_"Do you really want to do this, because your dad's coming home and I've never been to the club on vampire night, before, it always seemed so..." she shuddered " twilight to me... and well, I don't know, are you up to it?" _

_Mai looked down at her friend and puffed her chest out and grinned, " of course I'm ready, and well you already know, my dad never comes home." she then grabbed Christi's arm and pulled her to the front of the club, the bouncer took one look at them and let them in not even asking for id or money, it hadn't struck a chord with the girls, they were too happy that they had gotten in, they didn't know that they were let in because the bouncer had thought they were 'Groupies' otherwise they would have never been let in. but the girls were in and that was a problem, well for them at least. it was a great find for two vampires sitting at the back of the room, who were tired of easy prey they wanted someone who as a fighter, or the fun of the chase, nevertheless they didn't want anything from groupies. _

_Mai and Christi had went straight to the dance floor, dancing giggling having a good time, so when the vampires had made their way over to them, they were not welcomed, before Christi and Mai had entered the club they had made a plan to act like lovers too keep off unwanted men. And it would usually work, but in this case neither vampire really care what sexuality the girls had, only that they were human nor that weren't they ever bitten. the vampires watched the girls the entire night creeping both girls out and both agreed that it was time for them to leave, so they weren't out the back hoping to lose the creepy 'stalkers' but instead corner themselves for their deaths._

Mai then watched it, their deaths, their rescues, and their rebirth, or whatever the hell it was, and it hurted like a mother-fucker; she never wanted it to happen again. She climbed out of the coffin as, she so gradually noticed and looked around; she saw two other coffins other than hers and sat there thinking. What exactly happened? she heard a creak as almost jumped out of her skin when she watch one of the coffins slip open, a boy gracefully stepped out, like it was no weird thing about him waking up in a coffin, he suddenly looked up and noticed Mai and smiled.

"You must be Mai, My name is Edward." He held his hand out for her to shake, and when she grabbed his had he pulled her in close to him and pushed his face into her neck, smelling her, then he pushed her head into his neck and waited for her to smell him before releasing his hold on her.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly "A new vampire needs to put faces with smells and make sure that people don't have violent smells, I'm here to help you and Christi learns."

Mai flinched at the word vampire.

"So... Edward, I'm a ... vampire?"

"Please call me Ed, and yes Seras found you and called Master Alacard to come and change her, you would be... well... " Not Alive" to see another day if it wasn't for her." he smiled and they both jumped as the lid to the other coffin leaped across the room and Mai looked past Ed, and found herself looking at her best friend Christi, well actually this person resembled Christi, but this girl was beautiful, where Christi's long hair was a dull shade of red, this woman's waist-length hair was a radiant fire red, alternating the many shades of red, depending on a person's point of view, her pale skin was shinning with health, and her eyes, which used to be soft and yielding held a hint of hardness and where sharp with those it looked upon. She stepped out one elegant leg after the other and looked around in fascination and pulled in and exclamation of surprise when she saw Mai.

"MAI? OH, MY GOD! YOU LOOK SO DIFFERNT!"

Mai turned and ran into the bathroom and found that Christi was telling the truth she was different, her short bob was now a brilliant blondish-brown, and her eyes where a honey-dipped- chocolate brown that made you want to look into them forever, her stomach was now flat and her legs long and trim, she was a walking hazard, any strait man with any sense would be justly distracted by either girl and that's why their bodies changed that way, to bring in prey. Mai, sighed, this was going to be a long next few weeks.

Seras knew she had explaining to do as soon and she choose to call on her Master, but she didn't know how much trouble she was going to be in, until now.

Alacard had been his own master for a long number of years and was in charge of the Hellsing Business for years, and he now sat at the high-backed black chair, his tall lean figure filling it out so much more than it previous owner ever did. he pushed himself forward staring at Seras, through his shades and pulled them off, making Seras jumping guilty, you never know with Alacard, he had never before, but it was within his rights to hit Seras, she had gone out without permission, and had forced him to change two humans tonight. Alacard smiled at his pet, she didn't know now, but he had her there standing before him just so that he could see her, watch her squirm before he told her, her punishment.

"Seras!" he barked, hiding his laugh as he watched her hesitantly take a step back, "Your punishment will be to service me at night for a month, you have no say in this matter, because you are indeed in a lot of trouble, and the consequences would be severe, but come here police girl..." he beckoned her towards him and sat her on his lap, so that he could whisper in her ear,

"I don't want anyone else touching you, only I can touch you, and soon I will be tasting, rubbing, licking, biting..." he paused, " ... Fucking you Seras, and you will enjoy it, because you are mine!" he then pulled her chin down and kissed her harshly on her lips, making them bleed and licking up the blood before, lifting her off his lap, setting her on her feet and walking away without a glance. Seras stood there for a while her hand on her lips, stunned. Then she smiled and licked her lips in anticipation, her worries were for nothing, Alacard was going to be hers.

Okay! What do you think you like? Please Review, NO FLAMES!


End file.
